Tea Times and Trying Times
by mmenard13
Summary: Hatter has left Wonderland to be with Alice. But will their life together be all he hoped it would be? Or will someone come between them? My first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy!


**A/N This is my first **_**ever**_** fanfiction! I really hope you guys enjoy and I plan on adding chapters as soon as possible. Feel free to leave me comments or ideas how I can make this story better. Enjoy!**

Alice picked up her Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, book as she began to reminice her times in Wonderland. Boy was she starting to miss being there.

"Alice?" Carol stood at the end of the hallway. "Come meet David."

Setting down her book, Alice made her way into the hall and towards the front door while she looked at her hands. Finally she glanced up before staring at the man as a realization came as to who he was. His hair was neat instead of sticking out in all directions as well as missing a hat and his usual clothing. But she knew it was him.

"Hatter!" With a grin she sprinted towards the man who had saved her life in more ways than one before leaping into his arms. "Oh!" She gasped deeply as their bodies impacted before squeezing him tightly.

"Finally," Hatter sighs as he closes his eyes and enjoyed the moment he had been waiting for.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Alice said with happiness in her voice without the thought of even pulling away from him. And with those words, Hatter finally let out a relieved sigh. He pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes before their lips crashed against each other's. Alice's hand grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him against her as his arms snaked around her waist.

"I missed you," Hatter whispered as his lips press against hers once more.

Watching the two kiss made Carol quite uncomfortable as she cleared her throat. Alice pulled away from Hatter to look at her mom.

"I'm sorry mom. It's just... it's been so long since I've seen Hatt...David and my old feelings for him just came rushing back."

"Well at least you made it obvious you knew him," she replied, looking at Hatter who's cheeks had reddened. "Will you be staying for dinner, David?"

Looking to Alice he couldn't help but smile. "Only if Alice wants me to."

"Of course I do!" She grinned at him, pulling him into a tight hug once more.

"So where are you staying, David?" Carol asked as she sipped the last of her water.

"Well I, uh..." he wasn't quite sure how to answer. But really, where was he planning on staying? He had just assumed he would stay with Alice, before finding out she lived with her

mother.

"Well mom, I figured he could stay with us until he finds a place of his own," she smiled hopefully and sweetly at her mother.

This man was an absolute stranger, at least to her. She didn't want him living in her apartment where she and her daughter slept. Something could happen. But when she saw the way Alice and Hatter were looking at each other... she could see the type of love that herself and Alice's father had shared. "That's fine with me, dear. We can clear out the back room for him." Alice squealed happily as she hugged Hatter once again. "I'll clean up from dinner and let you two go take care of the room."

Jumping up, Alice hugged her mother before taking Hatter by the hand and dragging him into the back room. "We need to move just enough to get you a place to sleep in here for tonight. I know my mom will look to see how we did."

"Let's get started, then." Hatter began to shift some old furniture and boxes around until he was able to lay out blankets to sleep on. "Well this should be good for the night. I've definitely slept in worse."

Carol stood in the doorway, looking at the room. "Looks good you two. You can work on it more tomorrow. I'm going to go watch my show, goodnight." She smiled at Hatter and hugged Alice before heading to her room.

"I assume your tired, Alice, so I'll let you go to bed now," Hatter said as he moved towards his own makeshift bed.

"I have different plans for you tonight." Alice took Hatter by the hand and led him out of the room, turning off the light and shutting the door behind him so that her mother would think he was in there. Hatter couldn't keep the grin off his face as he was led into Alice's room where the door quickly shut behind them. She grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change before coming back out and pulling the blankets back to lay on the bed.

"I don't have fancy sleepin' clothes like you, Alice." He tugged at the shirt he was wearing which was much different than his usual silk shirts.

"'You' don't need something else to sleep in." She slowly tugged his shirt up over his head, looking at his torso. He wasn't ripped, but he was still in damn good shape. Biting her lip, she let her fingers slowly caress his chest before kissing him softly.

She felt so nice to him, but he knew now wasn't the time for that with Carol in the other room and what-not. Taking her hand in his he kissed each of her fingertips before letting her hand fall back to her side. Taking the hint Alice laid back on the bed, pulling the blankets up over her. "Just take off your jeans and you should be set." She smiled slightly at him as he raised an eyebrow before doing as she said. He slid his jeans off before folding them and setting them in a chair then turned back to Alice. "Silk boxers. Why am I not surprised?" She giggled, tugging his arm as he laid down next to her, pulling the blankets around himself.

"Goodnight, Alice," Hatter said quietly as he kissed her cheek and draped an arm over her.

"Goodnight, Hatter." Alice snuggled up close to him before quickly falling asleep after the long day.


End file.
